Life Rewritten
by Sakura fields
Summary: We all have made mistakes right? So have Gold and Crystal; two regular students at PKSP Academy. On what seems to be one regular day, Crystal finds herself this pretty looking medallion in the library, not knowing that it will take her and Gold back to the previous year to fix their past selves silly mistakescausing outrageous events for them. Mangaquest shipping, Pokespe, Pokemon


**A/N**

So here is a story for you guys who adore Mangaquest - shipping (and a bit of Special, Oldrival and Frantic). Hope you enjoy! This all happens in an AU.

I have a huge writer's block for Hoops and Time: Ancient Kanto, ugh so annoying when that happens, but I will continue writing it when I gain more ideas.

Chapter 1:

A golden light arose from the ground and into the sky; slowly taking it's time. It illuminated it's path with a ripe peach aura and pushing night's blankets up above into the heavens. Streaks of light crept down to the world below spreading a hearty glow that can be felt physically and emotionally.

One streak of light slipped through the gaps of the two pleated curtains and onto a handsome young teen's face. The glare tackled his eyes as he woke up; his eyes were the same colour as the amber sky and in contrary to his hair which was dark as midnight, he lay motionless and stared at the ceiling with a blank expression; almost close to being lifeless. His vision started to blur out and into an abyss of pitch black darkness...

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

The boy shot up and slammed the rustic crimson alarm clock hastily, "Damn, it gets me every time!". Some mornings his heart would almost jump out of his body and jump scare him to wake up as if it was those intense nightmares you get, or he would sleep right through it. He managed to recover and dragged himself out of bed; his safe sanctuary. He stumbled to the closet and grabbed his uniform and lazily changed into it. The buttons of his white collared shirt were only done to around the middle, his maroon tie was done loosely exposing a bit of his chest, while the belt for his grey pants wasn't properly done but kept up. He then combed his hair and a bit of his fringe; that was spiked just a bit almost covering one of his eyes, he then decided that breakfast would be a good idea and got his hand onto the doorknob. Out of the blue the door flew open and the boy went flying to the back wall.

"Hey Gold, would it help if you got up already! We're going to be la-". A girl stood at the doorway, placing her legs back together from a kicking stance was shocked to see the boy she called "Gold", against the wall; flopped like a rag-doll rubbing his head. The girl had hair tied into pigtails that slanted upwards, it was a similar shade to Gold's, but her hair glistened a navy blue in light, while her eyes were a bright crystalline blue.

"So you actually bothered to get up early this time, Gold?" The girl snickered with a hand on her hip.

"Ahem! I always get up this early Super Serious Gal," Gold retorted.

 _Liar..._

 **Flashback**

"Gold, you awake yet?" Crystal stood at the open doorway holding onto the doorknob, she then let go and walked in to see a sleeping Gold; who had his mouth wide open with saliva escaping it and limbs all sprawled out. She crept up closer and giggled at the sight.

"Gold get up," she said nudging him gently.

"Ahh.. five more minutes...Crystal..." He replied half awake; awake enough to know what's going on.

"We only 5 minutes left to get to class."

"WHAT?!" Gold hastily stumbled out of bed and stripped of his current clothes and into his uniform; Crystal blushed and quickly left the room and headed for class. Gold quickly did his morning routine and packed his things and ran out of the dorm rooms and to class. The corridors were empty and the only noise were his footsteps hurrying to class.

 _10B...classroom for first period; mathematics..._

His hand shakily grabbed the brass door knob and pulled himself into the classroom. A glare from the teacher paralysed him at the spot; today it was Professor Rowan teaching, he was well known for being tightly strict and to give students little mercy.

"I see, you're late again, Gold Hibiki...detention," those very words slipped out of Professor Rowan's mouth with a piercing cold tone to add to his intimidating appearance. Gold hurried to an empty desk next to Crystal; who was absorbed by the algebraic expressions printed on the sheet of paper.

 _Damn, this is going to be a long day.._

 **End of Flashback**

"I guess there may have been _a_ time when I woke up late," said Gold, ending the sentence with a sheepish grin. Crystal glanced at him and raised her eyebrow; causing him to shudder.

"Okay, okay! There have been _numerous_ times where I have woken up late, got that?!" A smirk crept on Crystal's face and then burst into a giggle.

"Well come on! Let's head to class," she pulled Gold up and helped him pack his things for first period. The dorm room corridors were a bland white and the ceiling was amazingly painted to look like the sky from dawn to twilight. The two cheerfully walked through the corridors as they saw students having conversations with each other; spreading the contagious gossip. They then entered out of the dorm building, the day seemed so glorious; different types of trees were planted in a row align to each other resembling a path, sunlight slid through some gaps in between the branches and led to different buildings of the school.

"Gee, walking through this arch way is so nostalgic, even though I walk through here everyday," Gold commented as he walked through it holding Crystal's hand. She then glanced up at him with an annoyed facial expression.

"Ugh, it was when we first met right? Not the most pleasant memory," sighed Crystal. She then grabbed her phone and double checked the schedule for the rest of the classes for that day.

"We're having Battle Tactics in the Library today, first period! It's usually Science first off." They both stopped at the fountain, where three forked paths led to different places in the school and went left to get to the Library.

The Library was the biggest building in the whole school; it resembled a white mansion with pillars at the front like a Greek temple. Students bustling in and out from the place; seemingly busy. Inside the library it was like it's own individual world, tall and long shelves covered the place like a maze, the books and the lighting gave a historic touch and smelt old in a pleasant way, polished wooden desks lay aligned in the centre of the maze; where people would sit and meticulously study or read the books they took, classes sometimes would take the desk area for a period, and all seemed quite peaceful.

The two made their way to the desks and patiently waited for the bell to ring, Crystal decided to wonder around the library looking for books to borrow. It seemed like the row of books would go on and on to infinite. A little out of place shelf stood in a well hidden corner outside of the Librarian's office, the books she presumably thought it was were cardboard boxes made to look like books. She then pushed the shelf to see if it was hiding anything (who would put a book shelf in an awkward place holding cardboard boxes looking like books?) Crystal was surprised no one ever found this suspicious. It covered a hole that had a ladder that led to some abandoned underground base.

This is so cliché, am I in some some movie or TV show or what?

She decided to cover it up and investigate in later on as the bell rang; a sound that could turn you insane if it rung again. Thoughts of what could be down there infiltrated her mind, and what was left told her not to go near that again...hopefully.

1 hour later...

Class was finally over, with Gold sighing in relief along with a few other classmates. They started heading off to their next class when Gold noticed Crystal left her bag on the desk she was working on.

 _She's probably still here_

He then picked up her bag and started looking for her, Gold entered back into the towering maze of book shelves and searched for Crystal, as if she was the exit. He ran around frantically down each aisle with everything around him in a blur, he finally searched all the aisles of books and collapsed; landing on something comfy. His vision finally adjusted to the still atmosphere and in front of him was a pissed off librarian; who also was puffed out looking like she only just had enough energy to reach him.

"No...running..in the...library." That was all the old lady managed to muster out of her mouth and still retaining the glare that told him the rest of her intentions. The librarian then walked away and continued putting the books back in their respectful places.

"Sheesh, what a scary lady," sighed Gold. He finally cooled down and decided it was not worth finding Crystal any more, maybe she just forgot her bag and that's all, he got up from the bean bag that he collapsed on and then saw Crystal at the border of his peripheral vision standing at a small shelf; standing there perfectly still as if she was a mannequin, her eyes showing nothingness in the place inside.

"Crystal?.." He said grabbing onto her shoulder. She flinched and turned around quickly looking shocked as her face rose to the colour of a tamato berry. In her hand was some sort of medallion; a cloudy amethyst jewel with a sterling vine frame.

 _Where the heck did she get that from?_

"Uhh, Crystal! We better head to class, and we're sorta late ya know, by 35 minutes!"

Crystal glanced at him with a blank look on her face, she pulled out her phone to see that he was right; correct at the times she hoped he was wrong. She put her phone back and grabbed his hand and rushed to class.

"Ahh, wrong hand Super Serious Gal...tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk."

The voice sounded exactly like Gold, but Gold's mouth hadn't moved at all and it came from behind her. She looked back, and it was him! He shook his head and walked back.

 _What the heck is going on?! I'm holding Gold's hand right now and there is another Gold walking to the Library, an improved species of Ditto or Zoroark and Zorua! This must be all some messed up dream!?_

Crystal continued running alongside with Gold as a huge white luminescence blinded them and the two blacked out.

...

The sun was shining radiantly; a bit too radiant. A full blast of sunlight pierced through the blinds like butter and made Gold's eyes squint as he got up. He was on a pink frilly bed crowded with all sorts of pink crochet pillows, okay, the whole room was mostly pink and decorated in a shabby chic style, it also had a balcony with glass sliding doors and a purple curtsin to complement the view. Beside him he saw Crystal sleeping, with a Chikorita plushie in her arms. She was in a peaceful sleep that is always rewarded to her at the end of a stressful day.

 _Gee, she's so cute when she's sleeping...wait...where are we anyway?_

He went out onto the balcony and looked around, they were still in the school, which was a good thing, meaning that they were safe. The view overlooked students having pokemon battles with each other amongst a picture perfect scenery. Down below one battle caught his eye in particular, some guy with his group of friends were battling this red head, it was a battle between a Typhlosion and a Feraligatr.

 _Why does this look so familiar?_

He couldn't quite get it even though it was at the tip of his tongue. His bubble of thoughts popped when he heard keys unlocking the door to this room. Gold hastily grabbed Crystal and dived under the bed. The door opened and from what he can see was a pair of legs walking to a chair in a corner of the room, he shuffled quietly to see who it was. A girl with blue pigtails (pigtails that slanted up and defied the laws of gravity), clear blue eyes and honey coloured star earrings sat in the chair reading some sort of history book.

 _No way, that can't be... what the hell is going on?!_

 **A/N**

What did ya think? Please review and feel free to tell me ways to on how to improve this, I'm always here for your feedback!


End file.
